ATF: I Don't Even Want to Know
by retirw
Summary: The team is helping out the FBI. Travis is looking over the expense sheet. A collar and earrings? Don't even ask.
1. Chapter 1

Once more they aren't mine. I make no money off of them.

I Don't Even Want to Know

Assistant Director, Orrin Travis, the Honorable Orrin Travis, retired federal judge stared at the threatening, unopened file laying on his desk. _My first day back from vacation and I already have one of Team 7's creative writing projects. _

The Magnificent Seven, were without question the source of a great deal of pride for him as well as the reason behind his high blood pressure.

Sammi Coffee, his secretary had greeted him first thing with a cup of her perfectly made coffee, the file and an evil smile.

"No antacid?" Orrin sighed.

"It's on your desk," she smirked.

_I've put it off as long as possible, _Travis sighed. _Why do I feel like I've just been thrown under the bus? _

Opening the file he reluctantly picked up the expense report with a groan. _Wonder if Ezra managed to get by Chris with a ruined suit again? Limo rental, clothing allowance, hmmm not too bad. Tanner must have gotten a new rifle. WHAT IN THE HELL? Memberships to two different sex clubs? Have they got a dog, now? Why are they billing for a collar? Must be Standish's, as much as it cost. Earrings? Buck again._

"Sammi," Orrin called on his intercom.

"Yes, Judge," Sammi answered immediately.

"Get Larabee in here for me please," Travis growled.

"Judge, did you look at the **whole** file? It will answer a lot of your questions," Sammi suggested.

_Was that a snicker? _Orrin stared at his phone.

With a sense of trepidation, he laid the expense sheet to the side and picked up the report. Several photos slid out onto the gleaming mahogany desktop.Travis stared at the photos, looking over at the enclosed expense sheet, he sighed. Looking back at Vin Tanner's picture he groaned. _I don't even want to know. How do I explain this to the bean counters? A collar and earrings?_

7777777

TWO WEEKS EARLIER

Team 7 was working in conjunction with the FBI on this case. Ezra had been worming his way efficiently into the organization for close to a month with Vin working as his bodyguard. The two teams gathered for a briefing on the situation.

"Marcus Marini is ruthless," Ezra began as he handed folders around. "He's well established as an arms procurer."

"His competition is scared shitless of him," Buck retorted.

"For excellent reasons," FBI agent Spencer allowed. "I was there when we found Sparks," the man shuddered.

"He's one ugly character, that's for certain," Josiah frowned over the profile he had prepared.

"I have ascertained that Mr. Marini has an Achilles' heel, which possesses a possibility of exploitation," Ezra admitted.

Chris glanced up at the suddenly hesitant undercover specialist.

"Mr. Marini is deeply involved in the bondage scene," Ezra continued without inflection.

"What the hell's that?" JD glanced at Buck.

"Means he's into whips and chains to get his rocks off," Buck growled.

"Sick," JD wrinkled his nose.

"How can that help us?" Spencer asked.

"You want our buyer to have the same kind of twist?" Josiah frowned down at his file.

"I feel that this would be the most feasible situation," Ezra nodded uncomfortably.

"We send Chris in as a buyer who's into bondage?" Spencer frowned.

"Won't go down tha' easy." Vin's soft growl was heard.

"Why not?" Chris asked calmly.

"They'd spot yah fer miles. Yer responses would be all wrong," Vin explained. Tanner rose slowly from his chair and sauntered around the end of the table. Without warning he smacked Chris on the side of the head with his open hand.

"Reckon tha' proves mah point," Vin spoke from his sprawled position on the floor. "Chris don't act like no bottom," Vin chuckled.

"What's a bottom?" Chris demanded.

"A bottom is the submissive member in a bondage scenario," Ezra explained. "I wasn't implying that Mr. Larabee behave in such a manner," Ezra snorted. "Mr. Marini would not conduct business with a submissive, he'd simply confiscate their assets."

"Chris could do a top. Wouldn't be all that much different than being boss," Josiah smirked.

"Vin?" Chris frowned.

"Ya'd have ta bring yer own toy er Marini'll set ya up wit' someone," Vin drawled. Startled looks shifted around the table.

"Ezra's already known as the fixer, so yah cain't use him," Vin allowed. "JD ain't going," Tanner snarled softly in warning.

"Vin, I'm not a kid," JD barked.

"Didn't say ya was, JD. We need ya ta do yer magic. Surveillance is gonna be a mess. JD, they's gonna be mostly nekid women all over. This is Buck were talking 'bout here," Vin reminded, as chuckles escaped the seated agents.

"One of my agents?" Spencer suggested.

"I'd prefer working with someone I'm familiar with," Chris responded and Spencer nodded in agreement.

"Nathan?" Chris considered.

"No, Nate would break cover when somebody got whooped on," Vin shook his head.

"I must concur," Ezra responded.

"Josiah'd git more attention than JD," Vin sighed.

"Reckon that leaves you. Now, don't it cowboy?" Chris flashed a wicked grin to the clearly uncomfortable Tanner.

"Ah hell," Vin groaned.

"Marini has seen him as a bodyguard," Spencer growled.

"Easy enough ta deal with. Yah jus' sent me ta make' sure ole Edward Starcher wasn't cheatin' on ya," Vin explained. "Ezra did all tha talkin' I never spoke ta none of 'em, tha' would be expected."

"Ezra?" Chris asked.

"Yes, Mr. Tanner is correct in his supposition," Ezra frowned. "Mr. Tanner, you have taken into consideration the possible repercussions?" Ezra questioned in concern.

"I know," Vin acknowledged .

_Yes, Vin I believe you do know what could happen better that any of us. _Ezra smiled sadly into the suddenly ancient eyes.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

ASPEN, COLORADO

The first meeting was set up between Marini and Larson. Larson was to meet Marini at a local S&M club. Last minute plans were made and the men dressed at the office.

Chris was dressed in his favorite color, tight black button fly jeans and a form fitting black T-shirt were topped with the black duster.

"Put these on," Vin tossed the spurs that normally decorated the two men's desks to Chris.

Larabee sat down and began fastening them to the heels of the black cowboy boots.

"Damn! Junior, what do you almost have on?" Buck smirked.

Chris looked up and stared speechlessly at the tracker.

For once Vin wasn't dressed in layers of clothing. Tan colored, high waisted, butter soft, doeskin pants clung as tightly as a second skin to the sharpshooter's body. Soft doeskin moccasins came to his knees. The laced fly drew attention. A silk shirt matched the startling blue eyes. Full cut, the shirt was gathered at sleeves, neck, and wrists than loosely laced down the front. Vin's hair had been brushed smooth and curled well past his shoulders.

_I never noticed, his hair is more auburn than brown._ Chris grinned as he spotted the knife hilt in the top of the right moccasin.

A SIG 9mm was in the shoulder harness under Vin's left arm. "Still yer bodyguard," Vin growled at Chris' questioning look.

"Yeah, but who's guarding your body Junior?" Buck chuckled.

Vin squirmed under Buck's perusal.

"Damn Vin, ya got a sausage in them britches or are ya really hung like that?" Buck laughed as the color ran up Vin's face.

"Ain't room fer nothin' but me in these damn things," Vin snarled. "Maybe Chris' little fellers do all right all crowded up like that but tha twins ain't got room ta breathe".

Quickly suppressed snickers greeted Vin's outburst. The narrowing of Chris eyes warned of serious repercussions if the teasing got out of hand.

Buck made a quick grab and pinned Vin for a moment. Pulling out the neck of the shirt he smirked. "Nipple ring, Junior?" he snickered.

Shocked looks crossed the others' faces.

"Lost a bet," Vin admitted, shamefaced.

"Sounds as though the wagers could have proven to be of interest," Ezra flashed dimples at the blushing Tanner.

"Don't never play strip poker wit' Marilyn,'" Vin sighed as the agents laughed.

Vin raised troubled eyes and locked gazes with Chris.

"You OK, Vin?" Chris demanded, as he approached him with a steel collar in hand.

"I'se fine," Vin gritted out, lifting his hair to allow Chris access. "Want ta git this over with."

Vin noticeably trembled when Chris slipped the collar around his neck and snapped the lock closed.

"Ah hell," Tanner muttered.

"Cowboy?" Chris asked in concern.

"Be alrigh' in a minute," Tanner took a couple of deep breaths. "Let's do it," He growled. "Least now I'se not a stray," Vin noted wryly "Got me a collar and all."

"I've got an appointment for a flea bath and your shots," Chris teased.

"Yer havin' way too much fun wit' this, Larabee," Vin warned.

"Heard they make better pets if you get 'em fixed," Spencer suggested.

Grins were exchanged as Tanner's hands moved down and forward in a protective motion.

"That ain't even funny," Vin snarled at the laughing agents.

Chris glared at the dark steel snugged around Vin's neck, a ring lay against the tanned skin at the base of his throat. "Hell, if I'm going to leash you," Chris snarled.

"Know ya won't iffen ya don't have ta," Tanner responded softly in a voice full of trust. He lifted a doeskin jacket with heavy fringe and slid it on.

Chris shook his head as he studied the tracker. "You stay close Cowboy, don't want somebody stealing you," Chris growled.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

"Do I want to know?" Arthur Klienstiver, a local ATF agent asked as he watched Larabee and Tanner stalk down the hall.

Jennifer Morton ran into the wall as she tried to watch the pair walking the other direction.

"You all right, Jenny?" Klienstiver asked with a laugh.

"That's a crime," the woman snorted.

"What is?"

"Vin Tanner! I'd never have guessed he was hiding that body under all those clothes," she snorted.

"You're old enough to be his momma," Arthur teased.

"Wouldn't mind changing that baby's diaper," she sighed. Silence greeted her comment. Color ran up the 50 something woman's face. "I'm mature not dead and I do love window shopping," she giggled as she started back down the hall.

"You know, I'm kinda glad I don't know what women talk about, when there aren't any men around," Klienstiver admitted.

Several "Amens" greeted the comment.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

The Limo pulled up at the club and a doorman opened the door. The impeccably dressed Standish AKA Starcher exited. Vin trailed closely behind. Just to the left of Chris.

"Mr. Marini, will have procured a table for you Mr. Larson," Ezra drawled softly. He walked beside Chris as they entered the club. Vin trailed closely just behind Chris' left shoulder.

"Mr. Marcus Marini, my employer, Mr. Christopher Larson," Ezra introduced the two men.

Chris coldly studied the man in front of him.

"Mr. Starcher has indicated that you might be interested in doing a little business," Marini indicated a seat at the table.

Chris moved to a chair placing his back to a wall. Ezra sighed and shook his head as he settled into the first chair. Vin slid silently into place against the wall behind Larabee. The agents carefully ignored the nude woman kneeling by Marini's chair.

Marini turned and stared at the expressionless Tanner for a long minute. "I understood **that **was a bodyguard," Marini growled.

"Among other things," Chris answered coldly.

"Why the masquerade?" Marini frowned.

"No masquerade, let's just say that he's very loyal. Some things can't be bought. He keeps the hired help honest," Chris turned to Ezra with an unreadable look.

"I understand Mr. Larson, never more than a ten percent handling fees," Ezra shifted slightly.

Marini, Starcher, and Larson were joined by Everett, Marini's second in command. After being searched for a wire by Everett, the men got down to business. Conversation was polite and cautious.

Chris frowned as a powerfully built dominatrix studied Vin. She stalked over moving in an intimidating manner. Smiling in a feral manner, she reached out to touch Tanner.

"He's mine," Chris growled in warning. Gazes locked and the woman backed away cautiously. A few moments later, Chris glared as yet another stranger approached Vin.

"Vin heel," Chris ordered. Tanner sauntered over to the table and knelt on the floor at Chris' left. _Damn Vin what did you do just walking over here? _

Reckin I got Marini's attention.//

//Well, he certainly isn't paying attention to business. You stay out of reach of his pet over there, if you want to leave with everything you came with.//

"He's lovely," Marini reached out to touch Vin.

"He isn't housebroke," Chris warned, brushing the hand away.

Marini's eyes lit as he studied the slightly ducked head.

"Perhaps a trade," Marini smiled, indicating the amply endowed woman.

Chris narrowed his eyes as he examined the now displayed woman. Glancing down at the bowed head at his left, he lifted Tanner's chin studying Vin's eyes.

//You OK Cowboy?//

//Right now, I'se sure grateful yah ain't Bucklin.//

"Vin, get rid of that jacket," Chris ordered

Tanner gracefully slid the jacket off his shoulders, allowing it to fall on the floor behind him.

"He's armed?" Marini questioned.

"I didn't come here to play tonight," Chris returned.

"A shame," Marini licked his lips as he gazed on the tracker.

Vin glared back.

"He requires discipline," Marini stroked his belt with a hungry smile.

"Ain't yers," Vin growled.

Chris' fist sent Vin all the way to the floor. "Who said you could speak," he growled at the shaken Tanner. //Damnit Cowboy stay focused.//

Vin immediately pulled himself back to his knees, crossed his wrists behind his back and placed his head to the floor.

"If you shame me again, I'll give you to him," Chris threatened. Chris snapped his fingers and Vin pressed close to the chair against Chris's leg.

Marini grinned as he studied the bent head.

"He has fire," Everett enthused.

Chris tensed as he felt Tanner tremble. //Damnit Vin are you all right.//

//I'se fine, just don' like'm lookin' at me.//

Chris growled softly and pulled a leather leash from his pocket snapping it to Vin's collar. Reaching down he brushed his hand lightly over the younger man's back. Softly he murmured "Sh, Sh little one business first. You'll just have to wait".

Ezra blinked at the soft whimper from the tracker. _Marini just took the bait my friends. _

"So easily heated?" Marini smirked at Tanner's rising color. "A blush, ahh so arousing," Marini sighed softly.

Chris grinned inwardly at the furious glare the exhibited woman gave Vin. "Business," he reminded.

"Thursday, we will talk business," Marini decided. "Are you certain you will not trade, at least for tonight?" Marini asked.

Chris examined the woman then brushed a hand over Vin's curls. "I'm not a fool, Marini. Toledo steel for pot metal? Not hardly," Larabee rose to his feet.

Tanner automatically stood at the same time.

"Vin get your jacket," Chris ordered.

Ezra smirked at the quick gasps from several club goers, when Vin bent and lifted the soft leather.

Chris gently brushed a hand across Vin's split lip and down his throat to the collar. Tanner silently pressed into Chris' back and side. "No, heel," Chris ordered and turned to leave. Vin followed on his leash.

Ezra shook his head as he studied the impact the pair had on the surrounding partiers. _There should be some way to make a profit off of this. _Ezra chuckled and turned to follow.

"Would Larson consider selling him?" Marini asked hoarsely.

Standish stopped to answer. "Mr. Larson seems quite content with his pet at this time. I seriously doubt he would sell," Ezra smiled. "Thursday," Ezra nodded and slipped out after the pair.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Vin was the first one in the Limo, quickly followed by Chris and Ezra.

"Get it off," Tanner demanded pulling on the collar.

"Easy cowboy," Chris soothed as he unlocked the despised metal. _Getting hemmed in by the crowd on the way_ _out, was the last straw._

"Easy now, Brother Vin," Josiah voice soothed from the driver's seat.

He was taking deep panting breaths and visibly shaking. "Damn! I'se sorry Chris," the sharpshooter stuttered.

Chris rubbed the shaking shoulder.

"I need a shower," Vin growled finally.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

The team met for lunch the next day. Buck laughed himself sick.

"Got me some bruises is all," the clearly uncomfortable sharpshooter snarled at Nathan.

"Were you a bad boy?" Buck chuckled. "Did ole Chris have ta paddle yer scrawny ass?" he chortled.

"Bucklin, I'se really gonna shoot ya," Vin snarled.

"How'd you get bruised Vin?" Nathan demanded.

"Got mah butt pinched," Vin finally admitted.

"Is that all?" JD giggled.

Ezra started sorting bits of paper and business cards on the table as he emptied pockets of the fringed jacket. Standish's dimples flashed, "If Mr. Tanner only got pinched by every other person that gave him a phone number. . . " Ezra whistled softly as he laid a check to the side.

Vin glared at the mounting pile of papers and notes. Several more checks were laid to the side.

"Holy Shit!" JD gasped as Ezra pulled out folded bills.

Stunned gazes lifted to the highly embarrassed tracker.

"Damn Junior, Chris could make a fortune putting ya out ta stud," Buck smirked.

Pain filled eyes lingered on the table then Vin blinked and was out the door before anyone else could move.

"Shit! Me and my big mouth," Buck sighed as he stood and started after Vin.

"Let him be brother," Josiah suggested.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Tanner came limping back a few hours later.

"Vin," Buck started.

"I know ya didn't mean nothin' by it Bucklin, don't be draggin' yer chin," Vin gave one of his half grins. "Ya wasn't ta know ya was steppin' on mah toes," Tanner sighed.

"You okay Vin?" Nathan asked.

"Most of me," Vin grimaced as he started to sit down in a chair. "Thanks JD," Vin sighed as a cushion was slid between his bruises and the seat.

Vin finally raised his head and an almost imperceptible groan greeted Chris' grin. Josiah's booming laugh was soon joined by five more.

"Mr. Tanner, your suffering posterior raised $1,700 dollars," Ezra smirked.

Vin carefully shifted his weight and grimaced. "Mah butt and I agree, I ain't quittin' mah day job," he asserted.

"What should I do with the phone numbers?" Ezra asked.

"Give 'em ta Buck, he kin always use a good ass whoopin'," Vin suggested to the laughter filled room.

Buck picked up a business card. "Hell I been trying to get her number for close to a year," Buck blurted.

"Send her a bouquet a switches and ya might gitcha a date Bucklin," Vin grinned.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

The rest of the team were highly amused as Vin took to nearly hiding in the Aspen office. Over the next few days photos, made from security cameras, of the doeskin clad Tanner, appeared on bulletin boards throughout the building. Women with the flimsiest of excuses, kept appearing at the office bearing gifts.

"When ya figure they'll go away," Vin sighed as another lady was escorted out by Buck.

"I hope it lasts for a while," JD ignored Vin's glare.

"I don't ever remember eating this good," Josiah agreed.

"Some friends ya'll are and quit eatin' tha cookies they's mine," Vin snarled and grabbed the tin stashing it in his borrowed desk with a glare.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

While backing up Team 3 on Wednesday and things got a little out of hand. Vin ended up getting stitches for a knife slash across his chest.

By the next morning, when Spencer and his team joined Team 7 in the conference room, Vin had an array of bruises on both his face and body.

"Mr. Larson, will be meeting with Mr. Marini at 7 p.m. tonight at The Play Room," Ezra informed the group.

"Very exclusive," Agent Spencer frowned.

"I suggest that Vin not be assigned guard duty, tonight," Ezra sighed exchanging a glance with Chris and Vin. "Since it is abundantly clear that Mr. Larson's toy is currently under discipline," Ezra suggested, thus easily explaining any potential questions about Vin's injuries.

"Josiah and Nathan will take bodyguard duty," Chris decided.

"Let Josiah drive and I'll be bodyguard," Buck said.

"Buck, we need you and JD to keep up with surveillance," Chris growled.

"You won't be able to wear a wire," Buck pointed out.

"Nah, but won't nobody fault him fer puttin' a homin' beacon on a mighty expensive piece a livestock," Vin drawled , stunning the group. "Put a tracker inta tha collar, Bucklin," Vin smirked.

"JD, that new bug yer sa proud of, how good is it?" Vin asked softly.

"Considering it's size, it's fantastic," JD enthused.

"Tough little bugger?" Vin asked seriously.

"Yeah, it's good. Equipment can fail but so far this one never has," JD answered easily.

"It's 'bout as big as mah little finger nail?" Vin asked.

JD nodded slowly "It's as thick as a penny".

"Would it work from under tha skin?" Vin demanded.

"Vin have you got one of your feelings,'" Buck demanded.

"Maybe," Vin allowed.

Team 7 exchanged concerned looks.

"JD?" Chris asked softly.

"It should work," JD stated firmly.

"Nathan, kin ya slide that thing under mah hide? Say in tha edge of mah scalp and slap in a few stitches. Won't be like it'd be real noticeable if ya was ta set it in this bruise," Vin grinned across the table, indicating an extensive bruise on the side of his head running back into his hair.

Nathan frowned, but finally nodded.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

"Wire's working fine," Buck acknowledged.

"Homer in the collar is working," JD grinned. "Wait till you see Chris," JD giggled.

Larabee stalked in, black leather pants hugged the long legs and lean hips. The black silk shirt was open to the waist. A waist length leather vest hung open. Spurs chimed on the heels of the black boots. Fingerless black gloves graced his hands.

"Damned if you don't look like a daddy's nightmare," Buck drawled.

Amy LaPlant, one of the FBI agents walked around the glaring Larabee.

"Mm, mm, Mmm," she breathed. She made a sizzling sound when she patted Chris' butt on the way to her seat.

"Not a word," Chris threatened as the color rose in his cheeks.

Grins graced faces as a heartfelt "Ah hell!" echoed down the hall.

Vin backed through the door and slid a chair under the handle hurriedly. "What's wrong wit' them ladies," he growled as he turned around.

Vin was wearing tight, tight, tight black silk pants that lovingly followed each ridge and hollow of his body. A light chain had been used to lace them onto the lean form, a small padlock secured the lacing. Black boots graced his feet. A black short sleeve silk T-shirt covered the surprisingly broad shoulders. The shirt had been purchased a size too small and hugged the sharpshooter's torso tightly, outlining the ring gracing Tanner's left nipple. Black leather bracers covered the forearms and had been locked in place. Several strategically placed rings were worked into the bracers making them into convenient restraints. Vin's eyes appeared huge in his tanned face, his hair pulled back in a pony tail exposing the nape of his neck. Ear rings glinted in the lobe of one ear.

"Ezra, maybe you should've gotten a chastity belt while you were at it," Buck finally broke the silence.

"No underwear?" Josiah grinned at the nervous tracker.

"Hell, ya kin tell?" Vin snapped.

"Oh yeah," a feminine sigh was heard from the end of the table.

Vin's color rose as he spotted Amy LaPlant.

"Looking like a Russell Stovers store and me with a sweet tooth," she snickered.

Vin snatched up Chris' duster and crawled into it. "Buyin' mah own clothes from now on. Ez gets 'em too small," Vin growled.

Chris picked up the steel collar and started for Vin.

"Chris wait a second, I cain't breath," Tanner whispered.

Chris frowned "Vin?"

"Just give me a minute ta git it tagether," Vin requested. Finally the sharpshooter stepped forward and waited, his eyes locked with Chris'. Both men flinched as the lock snapped shut.

_Damn, he looks so small all of a sudden. He's younger than I thought. _Agent Spencer frowned wanting to stop the whole thing.

We're going to melt that damn thing down soon as this case is over.//

//It's all right Chris, got ya'll ta watch mah back. Let's do her.//

The two men nodded and headed for the door. Larabee pulled the chair out from under the knob and flashed a feral grin as he stepped into the hall. Vin slid into his position at Chris' left shoulder. Each of the seven fell into place, flanking Chris as he stalked the hall.

Personnel backed into the rooms, clearing the hallway for the hunters.

Spencer shook his head and waved his people out. "We need to work on attitude people. No one clears the way for us."

Amy snickered as she continued to admire the view of the seven from behind.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

The limo purred to a halt at the door, discharging Larson, Starcher, Vin, and two bodyguards.

"Mr. Marini is expecting you Mr. Larson," Everett said as he led the way to an alcove.

"Bodyguards?" Marini frowned, as Nathan and Josiah took up positions and faded into the woodwork.

"A necessary annoyance, unfortunately," Chris growled as he sank into a comfortable chair.

Edward Starcher slid into a seat looking calmly around. Tanner stood silently at the left of Chris' chair.

A snap and a downward motion of Chris' hand had Vin kneeling beside the chair. Head down, Vin prepared to wait till Chris was ready to move.

"I must insist that, you allow, Mr. Everett to scan you for wires, gentlemen," Marini sprawled in his seat.

"Certainly," Ezra agreed.

"Fine by me," Chris grunted. "Can that thing tell the difference between a wire and a tracking device?" Chris asked.

"It can't, I can," Everett answered.

"Vin's collar has a tracker attached," Chris said.

"He ran away?" Marini studied the bruised face.

"No, a competitor attempted to acquire a special asset" Chris flashed a sharkish grin.

"Since, he's here I assume the takeover bid failed," Everett noted as he scanned Ezra and Chris.

"The asset was more difficult to acquire, than was first thought," Chris agreed and stroked a hand over Vin's hair. "It was necessary to remind Vin that he only allows my touch," Chris sighed softly.

"Hold," Chris ordered when Everett approached.

Tanner froze in position as the scanner was shifted around him. It began to squeal as it neared his collar.

"Would it be possible to remove the collar, so I can see the device?" Everett requested.

Chris frowned for a moment. "Vin belly, now." Chris ordered.

Tanner stretched out on to his belly, his wrists crossing at the small of his back. Chris rose and moved down to Vin.

//Hang on Tanner.//

//Chris don't move, I won't be able ta take it iffen yer not right here.//

//Promise cowboy, Ezra and I are staying right here.//

"Starcher, just in case he breaks," Chris growled.

Ezra rose and stood at Vin's left. While Chris attached a double snap to bind Vin's wrists together.

"Steady little one," Chris purred as he unlocked the collar and handed it to Everett. Larabee kept his hand against the back of Vin's neck as he waited for Everett to finish his examination.

"Just a simple tracking device, Mr. Marini," Everett assured as he handed the collar back.

Chris spoke in a soft whisper as he slipped the collar on and locked it into place. Quickly he freed the trapped wrists and ordered Vin to his knees.

"Sh now, it's all over," Chris assured Vin as he nodded for Ezra to resume his seat.

Vin curled close to Chris' chair as he struggled to regain his composure. Larabee gently removed the clasp freeing Vin's hair.

"Okay now?" Chris asked in genuine concern.

Vin nodded, resting his head against Chris' thigh for a moment.

"The attempted acquisition," Chris got back to business.

Marini studied the kneeling man. "Perhaps a buyout?"

"Not at this time," Chris snarled in warning.

"He would be improved with firmer discipline," Marini suggested.

"One does not make a pony ride, out of a thoroughbred," Ezra responded.

"Today is Thursday, now, we discuss business not pleasure," Chris snapped.

"Of course," Marini began.

A meal was ordered as the men discussed the deal. Chris seemed unconcerned as he fed Vin tidbits by hand.

_They would fool mother into believing, that this is not act. _Ezra watched thoughtfully. Vin's smirk was hidden from Marini and Everett as he winked at Ezra. _And they call me a con man. _

The deal was finally closed and the exchange was to occur Saturday, at a small shipping firm on the outskirts of Denver.

"A little exchange for the night? Just to sweeten the deal," Marini offered a selection of playmates for Larson's approval.

"No!" Chris answered firmly.

"Mr. Marini, please refrain from further offers," Ezra suggested strongly.

"Are you certain you wouldn't be interested in an exchange of assets?" Marini licked his lips watching Vin.

"Vin, tell Mr. Marini what you do, when I let you out of your collar," Chris ordered.

"I take care of tha garbage," Vin hissed in a deadly tone.

Marini sat back with a cold chill as feral blue eyes met his own.

"Starcher, finalize the deal," Larson ordered. "Vin, stand." //Ready to make a point Tanner.//

//Reckin so.//

"Lose it," Chris tugged on the shirt sleeve.

Choked off gasps greeted the exhibition of the terrible scars covering Vin's torso. Tanner dropped the shirt at his feet. Lifting his head he met Marini's gaze head on. Everett flinched under the challenging stare.

Chris nodded and signaled Josiah to follow. "Vin, heel."

Tanner stalked at Chris shoulder. A path cleared for the hunters as they headed for the door. The three remaining men stood silently until Larson and his shadow left the club.

"He's not really a bottom, is he?" Marini frowned.

"Vin is unique," Ezra acknowledged.

"Why the collar?" Everett questioned.

"Their unique situation would only prove to be confusing to others," Ezra allowed. "Mr. Larson will expect an update in 90 minutes gentleman," Ezra prodded the men back to business.

Loose ends were tied up and Ezra rose to leave. He waved Nathan over and the two exited the club.

Everett poured wine for Marini and himself.

"I could have lost a great deal trying to steal that kid," Marini mused.

"Most likely your life," Thomas agreed.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Saturday, the bust went down cleanly. Like clockwork. Marini and Everett were placed in cuffs by Chris and Ezra without fanfare.

"Good work guys, thanks for your help," Johnson called to Chris and his team.

"Larabee?" Marini asked.

Chris nodded without expression.

"All clear Chris," Buck walked over.

"Vin?" Larabee asked.

"Walking it off, over there," Buck pointed to the tense figure prowling a far corner.

"Everett, make the arrangements," Marini ordered quietly.

Marini swallowed hard as Vin turned to look at him. A cold chill ran down Marini's spine, when the hunter's eyes locked onto him. Tanner had a cold smile on his face.

"Everett, never mind. We can keep this in court for years," he sighed.

"A wise decision," Ezra Standish agreed softly from the shadows.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

FEDERAL BUILDING DENVER, COLORADO

Chris got on the elevator that morning, and taking a careful sip of his coffee, he waited as other workers entered. The elevator doors closed, several gasps and a heartfelt "Oh My!" caught his attention. Looking up, he choked on his coffee as he spotted the cause of the exclamation. A blowup of a surveillance photo greeted his startled eyes. He flushed, as several women turned and ran speculative eyes over him.

"Interesting nightlife in Aspen, Agent Larabee?" Sammi Coffee's eyes danced, as she asked the question.

Chris' eyes narrowed as he pinned her with a laser glare.

"Now, Chris you can't kill me," she giggled. "You don't want the judge upset. I'm the only one who can keep his schedule straight and you know it," she reminded him.

Chris pulled the photo down, amid numerous groans and whispers of "spoilsport" and "partypooper". The doors opened and he stalked down the hall. Larabee froze in his tracks as he spotted a mob of giggling women at the door of Team 7's office.

_Ah HELL! They're like starving wolves with raw meat. _ Chris began to ease his way through the crowd of women to reach the door. "This is harassment ladies. OW! Stop pinching. Lady turn loose of me now!" Chris thundered. A resounding thump sounded as his back hit the closed door.

"Open this the door now!" He ordered.

"Sorry Larabee, yer on yer own," Vin called through the door.

"Tanner, open the door or I'm giving them your home address," Chris threatened.

The door opened and Chris slid through the gap. Vin and JD put their weight into the door to push it closed. Chris engaged the lock and slid a chair under the door knob for good measure.

"Wilmington, do you want to tell me how these pictures got posted all over the building?" Chris growled.

"I didn't do it Chris," Buck protested. "Amy LaPlant, sent them to the secretarial pool."

"She seemed sa dang sweet," Vin moaned.

"Hell, ain't it great," Buck enthused "got all kinds of women looking for you two."

"Ain't yer ass plastered all over tha damn buildin'!" Vin snarled.

"Time to get to work," Chris growled. "Conference room in ten minutes," he ordered.

Larabee stood at the end of the table, while the others entered and took their seats.

Vin started to sit down and quickly rose. "Think I'll jus' stand," he murmured.

The five seated men exchanged wicked grins.

"Still a little tender, Junior?" Buck teased.

"Shoot yer no 'count ass," Vin threatened.

"Problem, Brother Chris?" Josiah's eyes danced.

"Josiah, don't be a pain in the ass," Chris sighed.

"Guess you're just going to have to stand for it," Nathan grinned.

The End


End file.
